The invention relates to a set for the treatment of vascular deformations. Such a set can be found in WO 90/05491.
To eliminate vascular deformations in the brain, such as angiomas and aneurysms, so-called aneurysma clips have been used for some time, such clips being made from an austenitic steel alloy of implant quality and having arms which assume their closed position, i.e. their clamping position, by the action of a spring which is associated with the clip. These clips are attached to the deformation by means of a pincer-like positioning tool, with which the arms are expanded in opposition to the spring forming a component part of the clip, the arms of the clip resuming their closed position, i.e. their clamping position, at the deformation by the action of the spring, which acts on said arms, when the positioning tool is released, so as to destroy the deformation. However, clips made from a steel alloy are not totally resistant to corrosion; rather, positioned clips release toxic corrosion products, that is to say their bio-compatibility is limited. A compatibility, which is at least limited, then also exists in connection with modern image-producing monitoring or controlling methods, such as computer tomography and nuclear spin tomography, since the magnetic field formed during application of these methods may cause the positioned clip to move, and such movement not only adversely affects the image quality, but it can also lead to a risk of the clip becoming loose. Furthermore, such clips produce image artefacts in nuclear spin tomography, which make it virtually impossible to judge the adjacent structures of the brain. Moreover, conventional clips cannot be applied in a stereotactical or endoscopical manner. The clips can then also only be used for open brain operations with relatively wide access openings, especially since the jaws of the pincer-like positioning tool considerably impairs direct inspection of the application region. The positioning tool, which can be found in WO 90/05491, can only be used in conjunction with clips having resilient properties. The flexible tubular probe of this positioning tool is then also proved to be unsuitable for the appropriate attachment of the clip, especially when a high degree of accuracy is crucial for the attachment of the clip, for example during manipulations in the region of the brain.